


Été

by AndiiErestor



Series: Saisons d'amour [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Glorfindel, get your mouth off your husband and eat your food."
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Saisons d'amour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Été

"Glorfindel, get your mouth off your husband and eat your food."

The words were hissed at me through bared teeth and I couldn't help but laugh. Another kiss pressed to Erestor's neck, and a lighter one to his cheek and I finally turned back to my meal. Beside me, my love ate his own with a secret smile upon his petal-soft lips. 

How I loved when he allowed me these small freedoms. I lived for the moments between breaths when there was just him filling all of my senses and every wound in my weary soul.

_Ah Erestor, my heart._


End file.
